winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Fortress of Light
The 'Fortress of Light '''is a sacred temple found in Magix. Overview The sacred temple of the Fortress of Light hangs above Lake Roccaluce in non-space (nobody knows its exact location) on a huge rocky mountain immersed in the clouds. The Fortress can only be reached by travelling through dimensions; something that requires those seeking to go there to be very well versed in magic. The temple maintains a stately and imposing appearance with its magnificent exterior walls. It also holds a large purification cell inside for those who have committed serious crimes, which seeks to prime the prisoners into redemption, rather than punishing them for the extent of their crimes. Also, when prisoners reach the right spiritual level, they may cross the threshold without encountering any obstacles as long as they no longer pose a threat. The Knights of the Fortress of Light also live here as the guardians of the temple. They are required to study Wu-Gong, which is an ancient martial art that leads to the development of very highly qualified warriors. Proficient use of Wu-Gong can allow for the Fortress Knights to be immune to poisons, magic up to a certain level, and incapable of feeling cold or heat. The Fortress of Light has several radio programs including the Lightrock Weather Station, an hourly news segment called ''Hope Conquers All, and a music program. Staff Templars, Knights and Monks The templars, knights and monks of the Fortress of Light all have similar roles: protecting the Fortress of Light and monitoring its prisoners. While templars and knights are usually sent out to deal with dimensional threats like Lord Darkar, the monks of the Fortress keep watch over any prisoners being held there to oversee their rehabilitation, like in the case of the Trix in Season 2. Faragonda once stated that the Lord of the Knights and his knights should never be involved in the fight between light against darkness. Known Templars and Knights *Lord of the Templars *Codatorta (formerly) Known Monks *Brother Shymel *Brother Kakophonix *Brother Titirus The Council The Fortress of Light also houses a council of ancient wizards who are responsible for overseeing the affairs of all the realms within the Magic Dimension. While there is no mention of them in the animated series, they play an important role in the comics, as they hold authority over the headmasters of Magix's three schools and even have the ability to fire them or appoint other headmasters if need be. There are one hundred members of the Council as revealed in Issue 29 by the vote held, and they are headed by one much older and wiser wizard among them. They can also act as a large-scale judicial system that decides the fates of apprehended villains who have posed a threat to the Magic Dimension and anyone suspected of being an accomplice to said threat, like in the case of Headmistress Griffin in Issue 35. Known Councilmen *Head of the Council *Former Councilman Neruman *Former Councilman Balazar *Councilman Givelian *Councilman Yerka *Councilman Ibnakasir Winx Club Pre-Series The Lord of the Templars is the one who defeated Darkar shortly after the destruction of Domino, sentencing him to a seventeen year-long slumber of which he awoke in the beginning of Season 2. According to the official Winx Club website, he and his knights helped the Company of Light fight the Ancestral Witches. Seasons |-|Season 2= In "Up to Their Old Trix." Darkar freed the Trix were freed from the fortress and gave them Gloomix powers, which give them the ability to defeat the knights. |-|Season 3= Valtor later attacked the Fortress of Light itself in is quest to steal and obtain all the magical secrets and powers of the Magic Dimension. When Valtor lost all the spells he stole towards the end of Season 3, the Trix left him and tried to flee, but were captured again by the Knight-Monks of the Fortress of Light, who predicted to the Winx that they will have to face the Trix again one day. Comics Pre-Series Centuries ago, one of the members of the Fortress of Light Council, a wizard known as Neruman, began dabbling in dark magic in secret. Despite being a brilliant scholar compared to his peers, Neruman's fellow Councilmen slowly began to oppose him and, just as he was moments away from mastering his strongest spell, his fellow Councilmen discovered his dark works. As a result, the Councilmen stripped Neruman of his status and threw him into exile, during which, he eventually found the perfect place to pick his research back up in the Dark Dimension. Shortly after Neruman had been banished from the Fortress of Light, his closest ally, another Councilman named Balazar, was found to be working with Neruman in his dark practices. Balazar managed to evade capture and eventually followed his master into the Dark Dimension to help him regain his former body. Series |-|Season 1 = The Knights of the Fortress of Light are first seen in Issue 12 apprehending the Trix and hauling them off to the Fortress to face isolation as penance for their crimes. |-|Season 2 = The Fortress of Light is first seen in a drawing the Pixies had prepared for a picture book that told the latest events in Issue 19. As they gather around the Story Tree to relay the information to the Traveling Pixie, Ninfea explains that the Trix were being held within the Fortress to learn how to become good witches, but Lord Darkar flew into the Fortress and freed them under the condition that they aid him in his quest for the Ultimate Power. The Trix accepted his deal immediately and were given the power of Gloomix as a proof of their loyalty, which allowed them to beat back the templars and monks as they made their escape. The Council is first mentioned in Issue 22 by Belizarius' butler, Servidio, as he fears that they may end up getting involved in the crisis in Magix thanks to Belizarius using the Shaab Stone in his possession to render everyone in the realm powerless in an attempt at getting Griffin to give in to his demands. Belizarius, on the other hand, does not fear the Council and believes himself to be invincible to all magic users so long as he keeps the Shaab Stone safe by his side. The Fortress of Light Council finally makes its physical debut in Issue 29 as the Councilmen have just finished holding a vote towards Councilman Givelian's proposal. With 56 votes against it and 44 votes for it, Givelian's proposal is shot down once again and the Councilmen are dismissed by the Head of the Council. As the Councilmen disperse, Yerka and a few other Councilmen who ally themselves with Givelian talk to him over what he plans to do next while the other Councilmen express their worries to the Head of the Council. Though the Head of the Council does share their beliefs in how Givelian is too impulsive, he believes that Givelian will see that they were right in the end once he changes his ways. Givenlian, on the other hand, believes that he must somehow act through the headmasters of Magix's three schools to further his plans of having the Council become more involved with the Magic Dimension's affairs. Unfortunately, because Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin do not support him or his plans, Givelian seeks to make them look like such incompetent leaders that the Council will have no choice but to fire them and have them replaced. With the Magic Tournament quickly approaching, Givelian plans to use the event to further his plans. At Alfea, just as the Winx are studying for the upcoming Tournament, Flora reveals that the Fortress of Light holds the Tournament every three years to determine which school in Magix is the best, and whichever school wins obtains great honors and new funding. Since the witches of Cloud Tower won the last time, the Winx aim to be Alfea's trump card in the Tournament. Due to the Tournament's importance, all three schools redirect their curriculums to preparing all their students for victory. A few days later, Bloom catches Faragonda in her office with Saladin discussing a power struggle that has been occurring within the Fortress of Light Council as of late. Unfortunately, the power struggle has made the results of the Tournament much more dire for Faragonda as, if Alfea does not win, then she will be forced to resign! Though Faragonda does not wish to force her students into winning for her sake, the Winx begin to study much harder to make sure that Faragonda can keep her job. |-|Season 3 = *Issue 35: The Trial *Issue 48: The Knights of the Star |-|Season 4 = *Issue 62: Stormy Skies *Issue 64: Magic Holiday *Issue 68: Roxy the Seventh Fairy *Issue 85: Bad Dreams *Issue 86: The Golden Reef *Issue 87: Gregory's Fury *Issue 97: The Dark Dimension Trivia *The Knights of Roccaluce are responsible for punishing the criminals of the Magic Dimension and it is assumed that they have a very high level of authority throughout the Magic Dimension. They are also in charge of the Omega Dimension. **In the comic series, the Knights are alerted when the Wizards of the Black Circle escape from the Omega Dimension. Category:Locations Category:Magic Dimension Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Magix Category:Winx Club Category:Comics